


Without a Fight

by swanqueenfic13



Series: Aca-Song Fics [12]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Angry Sex, Based on a song, F/F, Hate Sex, Hidden Feelings, I'm so sorry, Mitchsen - Freeform, Smut, i'm experimenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 13:34:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7642657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swanqueenfic13/pseuds/swanqueenfic13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the song "Without a Fight" by Brad Paisley ft. Demi Lovato</p><p>So... since college starts in less than a month I figured it's never too soon to start experimenting, right? So... this is me experimenting with Mitchsen and experimenting with smut. Basically, Aubrey and Beca argue so much only because they have hot sex after the arguments, but Beca wants more... If you leave reviews (which I encourage because they make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside) please be gentle?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Without a Fight

The first time, Beca figured it was some kind of a fluke.

It was after practice and Beca and Aubrey were fighting- they were always fighting. The girls were trying to prepare for the SBT mixer and Beca was trying to suggest a change in the setlist. After a few minutes of Aubrey and Beca trading insults, the other girls just slinked out of the room, taking their things and leaving the two girls alone to figure their crap out.

“Your set list is tired, the routine is stale, and people are not going to want to listen,” Beca shouted. Aubrey was putting away all of their things, trying to ignore Beca. “You need to switch things up!”

“No,” Aubrey said simply.

“No? That’s it? You’re such a fascist dictator that you can’t even listen to criticism?” Beca laughs sarcastically.

“No, you don’t get to act like some authority on the a capella world when you’ve been here for two minutes. I’ve been doing this for  _ years _ . I know what I’m doing.” Aubrey’s voice was shaking with anger.

“You’re ridiculous!” Beca laughs, following Aubrey. The blonde whirls around on her heel, pointing and stalking towards her.

“You,” she says. Beca raises one eyebrow but backs up as Aubrey keeps advancing on her. “You need to shut up about things you don’t know about. You’re just an insecure little troll who likes to pretend she’s some music god. You put on those ear monstrosities and cake on that stupid makeup because you think it makes you look badass but we all know you’re just a little kid playing dress up, joining an a capella group so you’re not all alone. So shut your  _ damn _ mouth, alright?” At some point, Aubrey had backed Beca up against the wall, and she kept moving forward. Her body was pressed against Beca’s and she used every inch of her height to tower over the freshman. With every breath she took, Aubrey could feel Beca pressing further against her.

“Make me,” Beca breathes, craning her neck to quirk one eyebrow and smirk at her captain. So Aubrey does. She crashes her lips down on Beca, capturing them in hers. She holds Beca’s wrist, pinning them above her head. Beca moans and whimpers, letting Aubrey take control. She grabs Beca’s wrists, pushing them behind her head.

“Interlock your fingers and keep them there,” Aubrey husks. 

“Wh-why?” Beca pants, opening her eyes.

“I’m in charge,” Aubrey growls. “And you were being very,  _ very  _ disrespectful today. And naughty, rude girls do  _ not _ get to touch.” Beca squirms, intertwining her fingers behind her head, itching with the desire to touch, to  _ be _ touched. There’s a quiet little voice in her head, wondering why she’s enjoying this- she didn’t  _ think _ she was gay, but maybe her body just wanted to be touched.

And oh God, did Aubrey know how to touch. She was unapologetically rough, nails dragging down Beca’s sides, teeth nipping at her bottom lip before moving to kiss a path down Beca’s neck and collarbone. She bites the skin, sucking it into her mouth and licking it to soothe the sting when Beca cries out. Tomorrow, she will be covered in bruises but she can’t bring herself to care right now.

“P-please, Aubrey, I-I-I,” Beca stammers. Aubrey pushes her hands up Beca’s shirt, pinching and twisting at her bra-covered breasts. “Oh God,” Beca exclaims. Aubrey pulls away, tugging at Beca’s shirt.

“Off,” she commands. Panting, Beca disentangles her fingers and tanks off her shirt, tossing it haphazardly back towards the rehearsal space. Without waiting, she rips off her sports bra. Aubrey growls, taking it from Beca. She grabs her wrists again and pushes them against the wall, leaning in to recapture Beca’s lips. When Beca’s hands move back behind her head, Aubrey’s hands move to claim Beca’s breasts. She’s greedy and harsh, pinching and squeezing in ways that Beca had never before experienced.

“Oh my God, if you d-don’t… Touch me I might explode,” Beca whimpers. She’s squirming, her hips pushing against Aubrey’s in an attempt to relieve the almost painful pressure between her thighs. She’s only ever had sex once before, in senior year with her boyfriend Alan, but this was  _ nothing _ like with Alan. 

“Patience,” Aubrey exhales against her collarbone as she continues kissing and biting, leaving a hot trail down Beca’s chest. Beca just whines pitifully as Aubrey takes a nipple in her mouth, swirling it around her tongue. Her hand goes to the other and Beca’s panting turns into something that sounds embarrassingly similar to a moan. After a few minutes- it could have been hours for all Beca really knew, or only seconds- Aubrey switches her mouth to the other breast. Beca’s bucking hips become more frantic, and it’s not helping Aubrey any. So she pulls away and Beca’s moan turns into a whine. Aubrey drops to her knees and Beca swears her knees start shaking.

“Let me take care of you,” Aubrey smirks. She pulls down Beca’s gym shorts to find an unattractive pair of green granny panties. She lets out a barking laugh and Beca flushes even deeper.

“Please,” she groans. Aubrey doesn’t respond. She just kisses the inside of Beca’s knee. Then her leg just above that. She keeps moving, leaving a trail of light kisses until she stops at the apex of her thighs. And then, as if to spite Beca, she moves back to the other knee and traces a similar path. Beca feels like she might die if Aubrey doesn’t touch her soon.

And finally, miracle of miracles, Aubrey does. She pulls Beca’s underwear down her legs, leaving them bunched around her knees. Slipping one finger inside Beca, she withdraws, glistening and makes eye contact with Beca as she slips it into her mouth. Beca groans.

“You’re sweeter than I’d thought,” Aubrey teases. A shudder runs through Beca’s body. She seriously might die from lack of oxygen, or something. But then, Aubrey’s finger is inside her, pumping and stroking gently. Within a minute, she adds a second. Beca whines, twisting her hips to try and get more friction. Aubrey’s free hand grips Beca’s ass, nails digging into soft flesh. When Beca can feel Aubrey’s mouth kissing her opening, she almost comes right then and there.

Thankfully, she doesn’t. That would have been a bit embarrassing. But when Aubrey’s tongues swirls around Beca’s sensitive little bundle of nerves, she closes her eyes so tightly she can see stars. Aubrey is thrusting faster, her fingers working overtime. And she’s sucking on Beca’s clit and the sounds Beca is making are ridiculous and mortifying and sound less like words and more like elongated vowels.

“P-p-please,” Beca stutters. “I-I’m gonna… I-I-I’m gonna c-co-ome.” And she can feel Aubrey chuckling against her, the vibrations pulling her over the edge. And just like that, she freezes against the wall, mouth opened in a silent exclamation. Aubrey helps her ride out the aftershocks, slowly bringing her down. As Beca slides to a sitting position on the floor, Aubrey stands, raising one eyebrow at her.

“So… Are we good? For the things I said?”

“W-was that your way of a-apologzing?” Beca pants. She’s sweaty, and sticky and her arousal is starting to glue her legs together and she is now aware of how completely naked she is- her underwear is still around her knees- and how completely clothed Aubrey is.

“I don’t apologize. Are we good?” Aubrey asks coldly. Beca nods, grinning. She holds out her hand for Aubrey to help her up, but her captain doesn’t respond. Frowning, Beca stands shakily.

“Yeah, we’re good. We both said things we didn’t mean, and-”

“Good. So, you can either get me off or you can leave, now,” Aubrey interrupts. Beca frowns and grabs Aubrey by the shoulder. She wants to replicate the way Aubrey slammed her against the wall and fucked her senseless, but Beca doesn’t really have the strength to do that. So, she pushes her down until she’s lying on the floor. Aubrey pushes her back, fighting against it a but. Beca thinks she chafes under the collar of obedience. But Beca pulls her shorts down, takes off her top. Her hands shake as she does this- she’s barely even touched herself, let alone another girl. Her hands were shaking, but there was a special kind of power in making Aubrey Posen come undone.

And when it’s over, Aubrey stands and redresses herself. She moves around, cleaning up the leftover sheet music from rehearsal and packing away her things, completely ignoring Beca as she gets dressed and leaves. Aubrey doesn’t say anything to Beca as the younger girl leaves, completely confused as to what the hell just happened.

 

So, Beca thought the first time was just a fluke. Like, like releasing a pressure valve and now it was done and everything was fine. But then, it happened again. Beca figured it was just… scratching an itch. After the third time, Beca figured it was a pattern. And she  _ liked _ it. For the most part. But she couldn’t figure out what was itching at her, why this didn’t feel right. Beca decided maybe Stacie could help.

“So, DJ Bee needs sex advice,” Stacie grins. Beca swats at her arm.

“We are in  _ public _ . Could you lower your voice?” she hisses.

“Aw, come on, Becs. You came to the hunter for help with your sex life. So, tell me what’s going on. Treble boy giving you trouble?” she chuckles.

“No, not him. Someone else…” she mumbles. “I… I can’t tell you who it is, but I need… It’s mostly,” Beca sighs uncomfortably. “When we… have sex… It’s- it’s- it’s… Angry and visceral and so,  _ so _ hot.” Beca is uncomfortable with the way Stacie is giggling right now.

“Beca Mitchell, are you having  _ hate sex _ ?” Beca’s face is quickly turning red. “Oh my God, you  _ are _ .”

“Okay, shut up. Yes, I am having angry, hot sex that always occurs after an argument. But that’s the only time we… Do that. And I like it. I’m having fun, but…” 

“You want more,” Stacie supplies after Beca trails off. “You don’t just want sex. You want… Oh my God, Becs. You want  _ feelings _ . You want to  _ love him _ and  _ make _ love to him, don’t you?” 

“Not him,” Beca corrects, chewing the inside of her cheek. She can feel the blush spreading down to her chest. “It’s a… a her.”

“It’s Aubrey, isn’t it?” Stacie squeals. “I  _ knew _ those arguments were filled with all that sexual tension!”

“Stacie!” Beca shrieks, whacking her friend.

“Well, the only two girls you hate are Aubrey and your roommate Kimmy Jin. But I’m pretty sure you’re not fucking Kimmy Jin, so… You know, it’s weird. I would have pictured you with Chloe, but being with Aubrey kind of makes sense,” Stacie giggles.

“Shut up. You’re no help, I’m leaving,” Beca mutters. She’s sliding out of the booth when Stacie grabs at her wrist.

“No, no, no, I’ll help. Seriously,” Stacie giggles, but she makes a concerted effort to be serious. She takes a deep breath and schools her face into a neutral expression. Warily, Beca sits down. “So, you and Aubrey are having… hate sex.” She lowers her voice and Beca is grateful, even as she blushes a deeper red. “And you want more? How long has this been going on?”

“Since before the SBT mixer,” Beca mumbles. Stacie’s eyes widen, but she says nothing.

“Okay, well, Beca… I know you’re not going to want to, but you have to talk to her. She can’t read your mind, so if you want something, you have to tell her.” Beca groans and closes her eyes.

“How do I even do that?” she whines.

“Try it like this,” Stacie suggests. Clearing her throat, she uses a higher pitched, whiny voice in an attempt to mimic Beca. “So, Aubrey, I know we’ve been having hot, kinky, hate sex for the past four months but I’d like something more. Like, I want you to make love to me, okay? Good, now take your clothes off and love me like you mean it- ow, ow, stop hitting me!” Stacie laughs.

“You’re the worst,” Beca groans.

“But you love me. Maybe not the same way you  _ love _ Aubrey,” Stacie teases.

“Shut up!” Beca hisses. “I never said that!”

“Didn’t have to,” she sings. This time, Beca really does leave. “Can’t run from the truth, Becs,” Stacie calls after her, giggling.

 

Beca doesn’t get the chance to tell Aubrey anything. Because the next time they argue is at semi-finals and Beca quits the group, walking away from them all. She runs away as quickly as possible before Aubrey gets a chance to get her alone, and she holes herself up in her room after that. Beca ignores the texts from Aubrey asking for a chance to talk for most of spring break. But then Chloe texts her that they’re back in, and she goes to the rehearsal to find Aubrey and Chloe screaming, Stacie blowing her BU rape whistle, and Lilly making puke angels on the floor.

After a few impromptu confessions, the girls take an hour to clean themselves up before they meet at the old pool. “Beca, wait!” Chloe shouts as the freshmen goes to leave. She stops, waiting. Chloe bites her lip as she runs up, checking to make sure there’s no one around.

“What’s up, Chlo?” Beca sighs, crossing her arms.

“I know you and Aubrey have been hooking up,” she says bluntly.

“Wha- no, I don’t- whaaat?” Beca stutters nervously.

“Shut up,” Chloe snorts. “Bree’s been my best friend forever. She’s been high strung lately, and when she started staying after rehearsals with you, she chilled out considerably. She always came home smiling and her hair was all messed up. I know what Bree acts like post sex.”

“Okay, so what?” Beca asks, squeezing herself around her middle.

“So, I think you miss her. And I know she misses you. She told me she texted you, but you ignored her. She wants to apologize, and Aubrey Posen doesn’t apologize lightly. I think you should make up with her. Make out with her, whatever. Go meet her back at our apartment. I’ll go shower somewhere else. Here’s the key.” Chloe tosses the house key at her and jogs away before Beca can do anything but open and close her mouth.

She knew the route to Aubrey’s apartment, had gone there a few times to properly apologize to Aubrey for their arguments. As she made her way up the steps, Beca found her hands shaking. What was she doing? She had no plan. She was just going to show up at Aubrey’s door and… What? Say, “I want you to make love to me, oh and I’m sorry for not listening to you”? Before she had a plan, Beca was unlocking Aubrey’s apartment door.

“Hey, Chloe, I’m really sorry about- oh,” Aubrey calls out before she comes into the living room. There’s a glob of toothpaste on the bottom corner of her lip and Beca has to hide her smile. “I… I’m sorry for what I said at semis.” She moves forward, coming to kiss Beca fiercely. “Let me make it up to you,” she breathes against Beca’s mouth. After a moment, Beca pushes back.

“Wait, no,” she sighs, running a hand through her hair. Aubrey flashes a look of hurt at Beca. “I just… I want us to talk, you know? I… I screwed up. I shouldn’t have changed the set without talking to you. But you shouldn’t have yelled at me like that. I’ve worked  _ hard _ to be a Bella. I’ve… I’ve come to love you weirdos, and that’s not easy for me. And you throwing me out like that, that hurt,” Beca says. Now that she’s started, the words are flowing off her tongue. “It hurt like hell, and I think I deserve a real apology. Not just a sexy distraction.”

“You don’t… You’re right, I mean. You deserve a real apology, and I am sorry that I said those things. It wasn’t right, and I-I-I… I’m sorry I hurt you. But… You don’t like what we’ve… You don’t want to have sex with me?” Aubrey is looking at Beca’s feet and she sounds strangely… vulnerable.

“No!” Beca shouts. “That’s not what I meant!” She huffs, frustrated. “I… We argue. A lot. And then, to make up… We have sex- sometimes it feels like we argue just so we can have sex after... And I like that- the sex part- but I’m thinking… Maybe we could do the… making up part…. Without the fighting?” Beca mumbles nervously. She fiddles with her hands and stares down at them rather than looking at Aubrey.

“You want me to… You want to have sex? Like… gentle? Or just… not… I’m confused.”

“I love you,” Beca blurts out. She claps a hand over her mouth, cursing herself. She looks up and Aubrey is wide eyed, smiling at her. “I-I-I… I have to go,” she mumbles, turning.

“Wait!” Aubrey calls. Beca keeps moving, but Aubrey runs up behind her, wrapping her arms around Beca. She holds her still, kissing her neck.

“I love you, too,” she whispers. Beca can hear her smiling. “You like this? You want me to… be gentle? Slow? Make love to you?” She walks Beca backwards, pulling her to her couch. She pulls Beca onto her lap and holds her around her belly. She shifts so that she is above Beca and her hands move to Beca’s shoulders, rubbing them.

“Uh-huh,” Beca exhales.

“So… What prompted this change of heart?” Aubrey sighs as she continues to massage Beca’s shoulders.

“I-I-I read… ugh, I read somewhere that- oh, that feels good- that if you’re in a relationship, or something… You should never go to bed angry,” Beca explains timidly.

“That’s true, but… It’s really something when we do,” Aubrey smirks. Beca shivers and pulls away, shifting so that she’s facing Aubrey.

“We have to meet the other girls soon,” Beca points out when Aubrey frowns.

“You think I can’t make you finish  quick enough? You  _ know _ I can,” she grins triumphantly. Beca remembers painfully one afternoon when Aubrey’s quick fingers and tongue brought her to a finish within two minutes.

“I  _ know _ you can,” Beca grumbles. “But I don’t think I can get myself… Under control before we have to go. I just wanted to… Talk, you know? Like grown ups?”

“You’re barely 18. Are you even a grownup?” Aubrey teases. Beca huffs, rolling her eyes. “Fine. Let’s talk. What’s… What’s going on? What are we now?”

“I just… I don’t know,” Beca whines. “Sometimes, I didn’t want to rock the boat. And other time… I just I thought that maybe this was as good as it gets… But… What about… Like… I don’t… We… I was afraid that we just keep confusing love and war, and fighting and sex and everything and I just… I was afraid, or something? I don’t know,” Beca rambles nervously.

“You’re kinda cute when you’re nervous,” Aubrey teases. She tucks a loose strand of hair behind her ear. “It’s fine to be afraid. Because… I did like to provoke you sometimes. Your cheeks would get all red and you’d make this weird face like you were… trying to chew off your own tongue. And the madder you got, the more I wanted you because that blush would spread down your chest.” Beca’s laughing, now, mortified. Aubrey chuckles, “yeah, my goal was to one day see if I could get that blush all the way down from you head to your toes.”

“Um, well, this discussion may have finally done that,” Beca laughs. They laugh awkwardly before trailing off. Aubrey checks her watch.

“So… I don’t… We can stop the unnecessary fighting but I don’t think it’ll always be completely peaceful. I mean… I can be tough to get along with. And so can you!” Aubrey points out.

“I get that. But… Will we be a couple? Because couples have makeup sex all the time. But, like… We weren’t a couple so it felt weird to be arguing so we could have makeup sex, right?” Beca asks. Aubrey nods.

“We… I would like to be a couple. I would like you… to be my girlfriend, if you’d have me? We could… go on a date. Friday night,” Aubrey suggests, raising one eyebrow. Beca grins, nodding eagerly. She leans in, planting a chaste kiss on Beca’s lips. “Then it’s a date. I’ll give you more details soon. But, we really should go meet the other girls.”

“Mmm, fine,” Beca sighs, pulling herself up to her feet. They go to the pool and Beca takes control, leading the girls to find their new sound. And it’s beautiful, and Aubrey makes eye contact with Beca the entire time as she sings these love songs. And it’s beautiful.

 

“So… You think we can do… this… without a fight?” Aubrey asks. They’d gone on their date, made all the awkward small talk before finding their groove. They were now at Aubrey’s apartment, sitting on her bed watching TV and drinking wine, trying to relax. Aubrey was leaning up against the headboard and Beca was in front of her, her back pressed to Aubrey’s front. Beca nods.

“Without fighting. No making up… Just sex,” she sighs, leaning her head back as Aubrey begins to kiss her neck.

“Caring, loving sex,” Aubrey adds. Beca smiles dreamily up towards the ceiling, closing her eyes. Aubrey chuckles and the vibrations rumble through Beca, right down to her core. One hand snakes down Beca’s chest, slipping beneath her blouse, fingers digging beneath Beca’s bra to find supple flesh, a pebbled little ring around a pert nipple. She’s gentler this time than she’s ever been. Slower. And she continues to kiss her way down Beca’s neck and shoulder.

“You like this?” Aubrey purrs in Beca’s ear. She lets out a grunt, nodding fiercely. “You like when I’m… soft, and slow, and gentle?” Aubrey’s voice has dropped an octave and Beca is unbelievably aroused, her hips wriggling to try and find some relief.

“Yes,” she whimpers. “Please, can you… touch me?”

“How?” Aubrey asks. “Like… this?” Aubrey removes her hand and traces a line across Beca’s chest before moving to the other breast.

“Y-yes, but no. M-more,” Beca stammers. “M-my… Oh God, my clit. Please. Anything.” Aubrey laughs at her, but Beca can’t find it in herself to be embarrassed or angry. Because she needs Aubrey right now.

“Yes, ma’am,” Aubrey chuckles. “Anything you say, captain.” And her free hand slinks down Beca’s front, palm down, tracing a path between Beca’s breasts, down her stomach and her leg. It flips up the skirt Beca had decided to wear. Her finger pushes past the small strip of fabric and pushes into her.

“Oh god,” Beca sighs. Her eyes flutter open and she turns to kiss Aubrey. She breaks off with a stuttered moan as Aubrey inserts another finger. She starts pumping faster, adding a third finger. And Beca is swearing. “Fuck, damnit, Aubrey… So…  _ Shit _ .” Aubrey laughs.

“You’re a dirty bird, aren’t you?” Beca nods.

“Yes- shit. Fucking hell, keep- oh  _ god _ faster,” she begged. Aubrey laughed but complied. She couldn't help but stare, admiring Beca in this moment. She was sweating, her hair clinging to her forehead. She was completely dressed, one of Aubrey's hands down her shirt, the other up her skirt. Her eyes were closed tightly and she was mouthing words silently. Aubrey was laughing, but God this was so much hotter than any of their hate sex. Because now she felt like she could speak. 

“I love you, Beca. Oh my god, I love seeing you like this. It's so fucking hot, baby. Such a turn on,” she whispers to Beca. Aubrey didn't really know what Beca thought about pet names but felt like taking a risk. What the hell, right?

“Yeah. O-oh yeah? This, you like this babe? Seeing me- oh, do that again,” she breaks off with a whimper. Beca had never really been good at dirty talk. So, Aubrey did all the talking. She murmured sweet nothings in Beca’s ear and kissed her way down her neck. Beca swore and whimpered and moaned, reaching around to interrupt Aubrey with a kiss. 

Finally, when Beca had reached her breaking point, she stuttered, “oh god, I think I'm gonna c-come. Please, Bree. Please?” Aubrey shifted, then. She took Beca in her arms and spin her around so that Beca was straddling her, and Beca could look at Aubrey. “Please?” She whimpered and she looked on the verge of tears. Aubrey grinned, leaning in to capture Beca’s lips with her own. She claimed her before resuming her ministrations with her hand, this time pushing on Beca’s clit with her thumb. The added pressure was all Beca needed and she came undone, biting Aubrey’s lip so hard that the blonde could taste blood. She just helped Beca ride out the aftershocks before Beca finally released her lip and leaned against Aubrey, sighing contentedly. 

“See? Was that so hard to do without calling me an insecure little troll first?” Beca pants teasingly. Aubrey grins and kisses the top of her girlfriend’s head. 

“I love you. And I'm glad you said something. About us. I'm glad we don't have to fight anymore,” Aubrey sighs. She's itching for Beca to touch her, but is content to wait until Beca catches her breath. 

“Without a fight… It's even better,” Beca smiles. She takes a deep breath before opening her eyes and looking predatorily down at Aubrey. “Let me show you what I can do… Without fighting.” Aubrey giggles as Beca kisses her. And yeah, she's pretty glad Stacie convinced her to talk to Aubrey.


End file.
